Little Memories
by AnimationGirl
Summary: Facing death is easier than facing your own life. At least, that is what Tigress thinks, after finding out that she is dying. Now a part of her must travel through her own life, facing things Tigress has done everything to forget. But memories can be stronger than expected... Very long one-shot.


A/N: Let me present… My greatest work yet! Seriously, of all I have written, this is what I am most proud of. Forget about BTGE and SYW! This, my ladies and gentlemen, this is what I loved writing!

Enjoy it! I did! I don't care if it is sad and dark… It made me feel something.

And you might want to know that I listened to the song called 'Empire Ants' made by my favorite band Gorillaz. I just think that the first part of the song fits perfectly when Tigress faces the truth about herself (sad, unreal, surprised) and the other half kinda symbolize the whole journey (it make me feel like I am travelling a new world).

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Little Memories**

"Hey, Tigress!" Po called from somewhere. "Catch!"

The tiger turned around just to see the Dragon Warrior throwing something in her direction. As it came closer Tigress realized it wasn't a thing, but a person. A bandit to be exact.

Ready, she caught the raccoon dog with her strong paws, only to send it into a wall. Turning back to Po, she saw the panda give her a thumbs up.

Resisting to roll her eyes, Tigress turned to the next enemy. They weren't a serious threat, actually. Just a big bunch of bandits that had attacked the valley, saying that it was time for revenge now.

All around her were her friends, busy defeating the attackers. A little smile spreading on her muzzle, Tigress leapt forward to knock away a boar from Viper.

The snake smiled back, thanking her, and then returned to knock out some more bandits.

Continuing fighting, Tigress knew that she now was doing what she was supposed to. What she was good at. She was a Kung Fu Master, this was her job; her destiny.

It was a great feeling.

That she was doing things right.

A she ran, Tigress turned her hear left, seeing her master finishing off some bandits. As he noticed her, Shifu gave her a reassuring nod, and Tigress then continued her run.

In front of her was an ox, just ready for her to attack. Jumping, she smashed her feet against his chest sending him back. Just as she landed again, she felt a sharp pain in her head.

* * *

"Tigress!"

The tiger turned around, seeing her friend slithering towards in a speed she had only seen few times before. Something was definitely wrong. "Viper?" she asked, but got no answer.

Instead, the snake just came towards her, and Tigress could now see the terror in her face. "Viper?" Tigress asked again, this time more alarmed. There weren't any enemies around them, was there? The tiger couldn't see any that could be a possible threat.

Tigress widened her eyes as her friend ran through her. In the same moment she realized this, it felt like the blood inside of her turned into ice.

What was going on?

She turned around to follow her friend, and that was when she saw it.

Herself.

Lying on the ground.

_Herself. _

Tigress saw Shifu running past her, then leaping after a gorilla that was holding a bloody war hammer. It only took three seconds before the mighty ape was lying on the ground, defeated.

Stunned, Tigress walked closer. Viper was by the tiger's side, wrapping her tail around her wrist. As the others quickly arrived, she weakly said, "There is a pulse."

Tigress kneeled down beside her friends, looking at the tiger that was just like her. It was her. But this her was unconscious, blood streaming from the giant wound on her head. Where the gorilla had hit her…

She was dying.

The realization hit her hard. But why…? How? Was this the world for the dead? But she wasn't dead yet… And why still here?

"Master?" she called, but Shifu didn't as much as turn his head in her direction. Instead he kept staring at the other her, while he ripped off a piece of his robe. He gently held it against the open wound, and Tigress noticed the desperation in his eyes.

Shifu held up a shaking hand and pointed at the bandits that were coming closer. "Defeat them. Viper, you stay here and help me."

Tigress watched as most of her friends sent the dying tiger a last glance, before turning away to defeat the threat.

How could she not have noticed the gorilla? Tigress cursed herself, understanding that she had made a big mistake.

"Master Oogway?" she then called, hoping that the dead turtle maybe was there. But nothing appeared, and Tigress came to the conclusion that it was because she wasn't dead yet.

Now she just hoped that her friends could save her life.

Viper kept calling her name, and for Tigress the sound of it just hurt her. Poor Viper. She wished that she could comfort her, but right now she couldn't even touch her.

Master Shifu had placed the tiger's head in his lap, and Tigress could see that he was trying to figure out what to do. Should they move her? Or would they end up killing her doing that? They also had the bandits to think about…

Tigress kneeled down beside herself, nearly unable to believe what she was seeing. Could all this really be true? Or was it all just some sort of dream?

As she watched her master's worried face and bloody hands she wished she could tell him that at least some part of her was okay. But no matter what she said, he could not hear her.

Suddenly, there was a flash and everything was lost in the great, bright whiteness.

* * *

It was Tigress' senses that returned first. She could her battle noises and the smell of dirt tickled her nose.

In the next moment everything became clear, and Tigress found herself in the middle of a battle. The battle she had just fought.

Could this be any more confusing?

Recognizing that she was in the village, Tigress realized that this maybe was her second chance. Maybe she could stop herself before the gorilla…

Tigress had already started running. A second chance; just what she needed.

But her thoughts were destroyed as she ran into a crocodile, forcing them both to fall backwards. "Hey! Watch it!" he yelled at her.

Tigress widened her eyes, understanding that this was different than before. "Can you see me?" she asked, surprised. When she had seen herself dying, it had been like no one could see or hear her.

Why was this time different?

"Duh!" the bandit said like she was stupid. Then he got up and ran past her, going to fight Crane who could be seen in the distance.

Tigress just kept sitting there, eyes widened. This was some of the weirdest, if not the weirdest, that had ever happened to her.

A second chance.

Cursing mentally, Tigress stood up. She had to be fast. She had to stop herself before…

"Hey, Tigress!" She heard Po yell that for the second time. "Catch!"

And she saw herself catch the bandit, again for the second time, and then threw it away again. And that was when Tigress finally caught up with herself.

"Wait!" she called, and the other her turned around to look.

"What?" But before Tigress could open her mouth, the other her continued, "If you are against us I suggest you to tell me everything you know."

Tigress stared at her other self, confused. Couldn't the other tiger see that they were the same? No. This past her could just as well have been talking to a village bunny or a gorilla bandit.

Everything else than herself. But why?"

"I am not your enemy-"

"Then get away before you will get hurt," the Past Tigress replied.

Tigress narrowed her eyes. "You are the one who is going to get hurt."

"Was that a threat?"

Her past self had taken her fighting stance, and Tigress automatically did the same. "Just listen to me-"

"I am in the middle of a fight; I don't have time to listen to some-"

"You have to call the other and retreat," Tigress told herself.

Her past self snarled. "We are not backing out," she said and returned her focus on a boar not far away from them.

"Listen," Tigress repeated and knocked out a lynx that had been trying to sneak up on her. "If you continue fighting, then you'll die."

The Past Tigress finished fighting the boar and then turned around to look Tigress directly into the eyes. "I don't care."

"How can you not care?!" Tigress snarled back. "The other will-"

"The others will survive," the other tiger said. "That's why I don't care. That they survive is the only thing that is important."

It was like both of the tigers weren't involved in the battle anymore. It was just those two talking, everything else didn't dare to disturb them.

"Don't you think that too?" Past Tigress asked her. "Wouldn't you give your life for them?"

"I would," Tigress answered. "I did…"

"What is the problem then?" the other tiger asked. "This is what I was born to do. It's my only purpose. To fight; to protect other. To give my life for them. Is that so wrong?"

Tigress didn't answer, but was lost in her thoughts. If someone had to die she would rather that t was her than her friends. That meant…

That dying was the right thing to do?

The decision was made for her, as Past Tigress ran past her towards the ox that could be seen in the distance.

"No!" Tigress exclaimed, not able to hold it in. But it was too late; she was too slow, and her past self had already reached the enemy.

Tigress watched as Past Tigress kicked the ox away. This time she saw the gorilla sneaking closer, his hammer swinging towards the skull…

She couldn't help but winch at the sound of the weapon making contact with the tiger's head.

Tigress saw herself fall to the ground, unconscious already.

"Tigress!"

Viper screamed her name again. Tigress barely had the time to hear it, as the bright flash consumed her again.

* * *

Breathing. A slow one.

Tigress got back her vision and found herself at home. The Jade Palace.

A clap of thunder destroyed the silence and Tigress now knew where she was. And how long time ago it was.

It had been such weather yesterday. She knew that because she had been…

Tigress gave the Hall of Warrior a last glance, and then walked out of it. She knew that she would find herself outside.

She had been the only one awaked. She was sure of that, because she had done her best not to wake them up when she had left her room in the middle of the night.

Meditating was easier when there was no one to disturb her.

Tigress was therefore not surprise when she found herself by the edge of the many stairs, meditating peacefully.

Suddenly Past Tigress' eyes flew open. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"I am not an enemy," Tigress answered calmly. "I just… Passed by."

The other tiger stood up, eyeing her suspicious.

"I will not do any harm," Tigress promised. "But… Do you know what is going on?"

"You are at the Jade Palace, and you are not inviting," her past self answered. "So either are you going to explain yourself or you will have to leave."

"Listen, I know that you won't believe, but some bandits are going to-"

Past Tigress growled and walked closer. "You are planning an attack!"

"Would you mind listening?" Tigress snarled back. "You have to be prepared; if not… Then something bad will happen."

The other tiger stared at her, and Tigress met her own eyes.

"You are lying."

"No. Just-" Tigress didn't have the time to finish as her past self pressed her against the wall.

"Why should I trust you? A stranger, just walking around as you own this place-"

"I do!"

Past Tigress obviously didn't believe her. "Right. You are probably Master Shifu's until now unknown student. How stupid do you think I am?"

"I am you!" Tigress snarled back, forcing the paws of her.

"You are really bad at lying," Past Tigress told her. "Really bad. Now leave or I'll tell Master Shifu that a deranged person is harassing the palace."

"Call me deranged again and I'll…" Tigress stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. Threatening herself was just too stupid. After taking in a breath, she tried again, "I am just very confused."

"I can see that."

"You would be confused too, if you almost died, and then you have to travel back in time without anyone to help you, because no one recognize you!" Tigress exclaimed and then finished in a softer tone, "Or trusts you."

Past Tigress just looked at her for a moment, but then turned away from here. "That's it. Stay here while I find Master."

"Wait!" Tigress called out. "Doesn't it bother you when someone tells you that you are going to die tomorrow?"

Stopping walking, Past Tigress turned around to face her. "And what is it that can defeat me?"

"Yourself being inattentive," Tigress told her.

"Listen; I have spent all my life training Kung Fu, and you are telling me that I am inattentive? Do you think all of my years of hard work are a waste of time?"

"I don't exactly like criticizing myself…" Tigress muttered under her breath.

"What?"

Tigress groaned in desperation and started pacing back and forth. "Just make sure that everybody is ready for tomorrow."

Silence.

Finally Past Tigress said something. "I don't listen to lies."

"Just-" But it was no use. Tigress watched as her former self sat down, folding her legs so she was ready to mediate. "Something is going to end wrong, and I cannot stop it! You can!"

But Past Tigress had closed her ears and eyes as she disappeared into a calm world.

Tigress watched helplessly as her world once again turned white.

* * *

"Come on, Tigress!"

"Po, it's stupid."

"It's training!"

"How can this be training?!"

Tigress heard herself having a discussion with Po, obviously. Soon, she could see all of her friends standing in the training hall.

"I kinda agree with Tigress on that," Mantis told his panda friend. "How can standing on one leg while holding your breath be training?"

"Come on! You practice your balance and… Uhm…."

"And what?"

Po crossed his arms. "In case you are drowning, it would be nice to be able to hold your breath for a long time!"

"There should really be other ways to practice that," Crane said slowly.

"But-"

The panda was cut off when Viper asked loudly, "Who are you?" With her tail, she pointed at Tigress who was standing in the doorway.

Tigress saw her friends turning around to stare at her.

"Uhm… Hey…" Po began.

"You don't recognize me?" Tigress asked, looking at her former self. Why couldn't anyone see the similarities? She wondered how she must look in their eyes.

"Should we know you?" Mantis asked from Monkey's head.

Tigress sighed. "Never mind. I just had to try and see if it… Just go back to whatever you were doing."

She weakly remembered this episode. It must have been some months ago, some days after they had returned home after defeating Shen.

Did she have to look at every single moment in her in life?! This one wasn't even important!

"Uhm… Can we help you with anything?" Crane asked her, but she shook her head.

"Just ignore me. I'll be gone soon anyways."

Viper, sweet Viper who in reality was trying to save her life, slithered closer to her. "Are you okay?"

Tigress sighed. "It's hard to explain." She moved her glance, and saw herself standing in the corner, keeping an eye on her.

What was the point of this? She couldn't change to future because no one could believe her… Or see her as who she truly was.

She was just… Stuck.

"I just think I'll leave now. I apologize for interrupting your training," she said while bowing. She then walked towards the exit, giving talking with them. But before she closed the door, she quickly turned around, saying, "And by the way; Crane is going to win the competition. Po can't even stand a minute."

The Furious Five and the Dragon just stared at her, eyes widened. Tigress smiled slightly and walked out of the hall.

But what could she do now? Wait for destiny to bring her away from here?

Tigress sat down on the edge of the stairs, looking over the valley. It looked the same. But of course nothing had changed much in these months.

She sighed, leaning her head back. Was this supposed to be a gift? That she could try and see how she had used her life?

In that case she didn't enjoy the gift.

Tigress just wished that they would believe. Maybe then it would all change.

But why should they believe?

Po.

The name got stuck in her brain. Of course! Po! He was the one who would believe in such kind of things! He believed in everything! Even ghost!

Why not a person from the future?

Running back towards the training hall, Tigress' heart started to beat faster. This could work! Po could help her. Tigress flung the door open, and the warriors in the hall got surprised by the sound.

"Dragon Warrior!" she called out. "I have to talk with you."

The panda clearly hadn't expected those words. "Me?" he asked, pointing at his own chest.

"For what I know there is only one Dragon Warrior," she said jokingly, feeling how a good mood visited her. _This _was her chance.

"Well, okay…" Po said and stepped towards her. But the Past Tigress blocked his way.

"Po, what are you doing?" she hissed quietly.

The panda looked confused. "You know, going to talk with her…"

"We don't even know her name! How can we trust her?" Tigress heard her other self ask.

Tigress met her own eyes while saying, "He'll be back in a minute. I just have something very important to tell him."

The Past Tigress still glanced at her, clearly still suspicious, but stepped aside so Po could leave with Tigress.

"So what do you want to tell me?" he asked her as they came outside.

Tigress looked him dead in the eyes. "You believe in ghosts, right?"

"Of course! Have you… Seen one?" He started jumping around, eyes moving around as if he tried to spot one. "Are they here right now?"

"No. Just… Po, could you… Just listen!" She grabbed his shoulder. "If I told you I came from the future how would you then react?"

"You are… From… The future?" he asked slowly and she nodded. "That's so awesome!"

Tigress let out an annoyed sigh. "So you believe me?" she asked him, getting inpatient.

"Yeah! Wait… Can you prove it?"

Thinking back, Tigress tried to remember what had happened this day. The competition… She now remembered why Po hadn't won. "Soon, Master Shifu will yell your name because you broke the vase again."

"That's so… Wait, how do you know I did that?!"

"Po, as I said I'm-"

"PANDA!"

Tigress and Po both turned their heads towards the sound. "And that was Master Shifu finding out what you have done," Tigress told him, smirking slightly.

"Wow… I am so dead, right?" Po asked her, but continued before she could answer. "But of course you know that! You are from the future! That's… Hey, who are you? You still haven't told me who-"

"I am Tigress," she cut him off.

"But… You don't look like Tigress," he told her, taking a step back so he could get a better view of her.

Tigress sighed. "I know. For some reason you can't see me as who I truly am. I don't even know what you see when you look at me." She saw Po open his mouth, but held up a paw to stop him. "Listen, I don't know how long time I can stay here. And I have something very important to tell you."

Po's eyes became even bigger. "I have to save the world? Mission accepted!"

"What? No!"

"Sorry."

"Some months from now, there will be an attack on the valley."

"A new threat?"

"Just some bandits. But one of them, a gorilla, will hit my head with a hammer."

Po squinted. "But you are Tigress, right?"

Tigress threw up her paws. "Yes! Are you even listening?!"

"But the Tigress I know wouldn't get hit by a hammer… No one can sneak up on her."

"Yes, but somehow this is managed to do it. But that's not important. Po, you have to make sure that it won't happen, okay? Just keep my away from the village or tell Master Shifu… Just-"

Po widened his eyes once again. "Wait! You are going to get killed?" he asked slowly, as if he was unable to believe his words.

"Po, I just told you my head got hit by a hammer!"

"So… You are dead?!"

"Yes! No… I don't know, exactly. I am dying, I think." Tigress took in a breath. "Just promise me that you will try and stop it. Okay, Po?"

But the panda didn't answer.

"Po?" Tigress asked again, this time nervous as she realized how distant his eyes were. "Po? You there?"

The panda shook his head, as if he was coming out of his own thoughts. He smiled to her. "So how was it that I can win the competition again? I really want to win!"

Tigress stared at him in horror. "Po? Po! What did I just say to you?" she called, but he was already walking away. She harshly turned him around by grabbing his arm. "Po! What. Did. I. Say?!"

Yet, the panda was still complete calm. "That I should try and stand on my left leg! Thank you, buddy!"

Then he turned around and walked back to the training hall. It took some seconds before Tigress understood what was happening, but then she ran after him. "Po! If you don't do anything then I will die!"

There was no response.

"Po!" But the door became closed just in front of her, nearly touching her nose. "Po…"

Tigress sank down to sit on her knees. Why? It had been working so nicely, but then something, she blamed destiny, had decided to destroy it.

She was just not allowed to get her second chance.

Then why did she have to go through this?!

Tigress stood up again, only to smash her paw into the wall in frustration. The impact almost made the hall shake, and Tigress could hear the sound of something heavy hitting the ground.

"Ouch!" Po's yell could be heard even outside.

"You lose, Po!" Tigress could hear Monkey say.

Sighing, Tigress fell back down again. This was just unfair.

Not only was a part of her dying; she was also tortured by having to watch her own life, but not being able to chance anything.

Even Po lost his own stupid competition again.

Being able to been seen and heard didn't help her at all. In the end they would still forget all the important things she told them. It was just useless.

Cruel.

Another flash and Tigress was taken further back in time.

* * *

Silence.

Darkness.

A heavy breathing.

Finally, there was a light. A soft and weak one. A torch, lighting through the bars that was on the top of the massive door that led to freedom.

Then Tigress realized she was in a cell. No…

"Just the tiger," a deep voice sounded as the door was opened. Tigress could now she herself in her friends chained, defeated, only barely conscious.

Tigress saw herself being unchained from the wall, though, still not able to fight with cuffs binding her legs and arms. Her friends sent Past Tigress frightened glances, but did not have the strength to speak.

Seeing that her other self was taking away, Tigress decided to step out of the shadows. First everyone sent her surprised looks, but then their eyes became dull again, as if there was nothing special about her being there.

Tigress followed the guards as they carried her former self out of the cell, closing the door behind them. How she had wished that she could forget this episode…

Believing that Po was dead… Shen defeating them…

The peacock's talk with her.

Tigress quietly walked along as the guards dragged Past Tigress away, her knees touching the floor. If she only could comfort herself…

Finally, a big door was opened and Past Tigress was roughly thrown inside. As she hit the ground, a peacock walked closer to her. Shen smiled, then turned to his guards. "Leave us."

But Tigress remained standing where she was, even after to guards had left. Shen had already opened his beak to talk with Past Tigress, when he realized they weren't alone. He turned to look her directly in the eyes. "You are still here," he said slowly, as if she should be scared of the fact.

"I am," Tigress answered and stared back without blinking.

The albino peacock's expression was between shock and amusement. Then he moved his head away from her, forgetting her presence just like the guards.

The talk was going to happen no matter what.

Her being here couldn't make a difference.

Some part of Tigress wanted to leap forward and rip Shen's throat out, but yet she didn't do it. She knew that he was going to die in the end, and that made her calm.

He would get what he deserved.

And Po should be the one to give it to him.

"Once again you are chained before me feet," Shen told Past Tigress. "But this time without the panda."

Past Tigress didn't say a word, but growled warningly.

"You think that is scaring me?" Shen asked her. "A cat's growl. But there isn't much else you can do now, is there? With the panda gone and your friends defeated, then what can stop me?" He smiled as he walked around the chained tiger.

"That is why I brought you here," Shen continued. "Your master sent you," he said, telling her what she already knew. "Is he coming here as well? To bravely rescuing his dear students?"

No one answered.

"And the other masters… Did he tell them about me as well?" Shen asked her. "How many knows of my power? How far have the rumors spread?"

Still no answer.

"I want them to know me," Shen said quietly. "I want fear to fill their hearts when they see my ships in the distance!"

"You are a fool, Shen," Tigress said, not being able to watch anymore. Her former self looked up to meet her eyes, and Tigress was surprised to see hos defeated she had looked. But then again; why should she not have been that?

"So I am the fool?" Shen asked. "The tiger here lets her friend die, and yet I am the fool?"

Tigress hardened her eyes and snarled, "It is not her fault. You shoot him."

"And she was so close," Shen said and held up his wings, holding them an inch apart, "to save him, but her being to slow became his death."

A strange moaning sound came from the bound Tigress.

"It was not her fault," Tigress told them both, remembering how she had felt, how one part of her was feeling. "And he is not gone."

"What?" Shen asked with a hoarse voice, but then straightened up his neck. "Of course he is gone. I hit him, I hit him straight on his stomach. I sent him through the wall. How can he not be gone?!"

"He'll return," Tigress said. "And he will defeat you, Shen."

"You sound like a certain old goat I knew," Shen told her, walking closer. "A soothsayer… And just like her, you are wrong."

He held up a feather, a knife, pointing at her chest. "And I am tired of foolish hope."

After a warning growl, he turned around to walk back to Past Tigress. "Because when people are dead… They won't return."

Suddenly Tigress became confused of who he was talking about. How much did the bird know?

"And that is why you and your friends soon will join the panda," Shen told Past Tigress. "As a fitting symbol of my power, I'll make sure that people will watch when I blow you to pieces," he shrieked at her.

Tigress and her former self growled in unison.

Shen just laughed. "What a beautiful sight it will be!" He then caught Tigress' eyes. "You think I am wrong? That the panda magically will come back from death? Ha! And you-" He pointed at Past Tigress, "was supposed to be a warrior. The mighty Master Tigress…"

"Stop it," Tigress whispered.

"But look," Shen said with a voice of silk. "I broke her."

Tigress shook her head. "No," she told him. "You didn't." She then turned her focus to her former self, who was still on the floor. Tigress made her voice extra loud as she said, "And Po will come back."

But if she thought that she was comforting herself, then she was wrong. Past Tigress looked up and snarled, "I do not need your lies. I know I failed."

"You did not."

"I was so close…" It was like tigers had forgotten that Shen was there. "And now he is dead. Because of me. I failed everyone!"

"He's…"

"Stop lying," Past Tigress growled. "But if I am going to die…"

Tigress realized what she was going to do; she remembered doing it self. "Wait!"

But somehow Past Tigress had managed to get out of the cuffs that were holding her legs, and was now leaping towards Shen. But the peacock was ready and the tiger was tired; it could only end one way.

Shen stepped back, and Past Tigress missed her target. Instead she stumbled forwards, and that was when Shen took his opportunity.

Tigress tried to stop it and ran forward, but it was all too late.

The peacock swung his wing at the tiger's head, and both Tigress and her former self's world went white.

* * *

"You're a disgrace to Kung Fu, and if you have any respect for what we are and what we do, you'll be gone by morning."

Just by hearing this, Tigress knew what was happening around her. Sitting in her own bed, Tigress could see her former self closing the paper door forcefully.

"Big fan," came Po's weak reply from outside the doors.

Past Tigress sighed soundlessly, and turned away from the door. That was when she spotted Tigress, who was staring calmly back at her.

"Who are you?"

"Keep your voice down," Tigress whispered back. "You'll wake the others."

Past Tigress just glared at her, shocked. "Who...?"

"I am just someone you have to talk with," Tigress answered herself. She had realized now that it was the only thing she could do; try and talk with herself. Not that it could change anything…

"Why should I…?"

"Because I know that you are hiding an old drawing you made when you were a child under one of the floorboards," Tigress said, remembering how she once made a drawing of her and Shifu together- as a family.

Past Tigress dropped her jaw. "How do you…? How long have you been spying on me?!"

"Just think of me of your guardian… Or something like that," Tigress said quickly, moving her glance away. "You shouldn't be that harsh on him."

"Who? The panda?"

"Yes. Po."

"I don't care what his name is," Past Tigress said. "He is not going to stay here anyways."

Tigress couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Believe me; you will get used to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have to understand that he is the Dragon Warrior."

"A panda?"

"A panda."

Past Tigress looked at her as if she was stupid. "And you think that he deserves that title?"

"Not now. But he will prove himself worthy."

"I am worthy," Past Tigress told her.

"But you are not the Dragon Warrior," Tigress said softly. "And you will never be it."

Suddenly, Tigress was pushed away by her former self. "You are only here to tell me that?" Past Tigress growled.

"I know what you are feeling," Tigress said, meaning it. "Better than you think. But your place is as being Master Tigress of the Furious Five. That is your destiny."

"I worked for that title. All my life I have fought for it. But the panda… Why can he be called the Dragon Warrior? He doesn't even know Kung Fu."

"He will. Believe me. And furthermore, he will save your life."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Tigress sighed. "And he is actually a nice person. It just took me time to figure that out."

Past Tigress shook her head. "I don't care what he is. Master Shifu doesn't care either."

"He will. And you will too. Just try and give him a chance, okay? You might regret the decisions you are making right now."

Her little room felt too crowded, and Tigress understood that what she said didn't mean anything. She tried to remember back to that night; what had she felt?

What had she needed to hear?

"Master Shifu is proud of you," Tigress told herself, remembering what her master had said when he had sent them away from the valley. "It doesn't matter if you are the Dragon Warrior or not…"

"Of course it matters," Past Tigress sneered. "Tai Lung…"

"But we aren't Tai Lung!" Tigress couldn't help but exclaim. Then she realized her mistake.

Past Tigress widened her eyes. "'We'?"

"Forget I said that."

"Fine. I'll forget you," the other tiger said. "And it won't matter because nothing of what you said is true."

"You shouldn't act like this," Tigress told herself. "Po did not mean to hurt you."

"I don't care! What am I going to do now?!" Past Tigress asked, starting to pace back and forth. "Whole my life I have waited for this day - only for it to be ruined be some flying panda."

Tigress sighed; had she really acted like such a brat? She was actually embarrassed of herself right now! Poor Po…

"One day, you thank him for landing in front of you."

"If someone took what you had worked for away from you, would you then thank him?" Past Tigress hissed at her.

"Probably not…" Tigress said, knowing how weird the question was. "Not in the start. But I changed. And so will you."

"And if I don't believe you?" Past Tigress then shook her head. "What are you doing here anyways? You have no right to invade my room like this. If I was you I would get out of here before you will cause any problems."

"I know that I am probably freaking you out. But I can't really do anything else. I can't even leave."

Past Tigress stared at her suspiciously. "And why not?"

"Because destiny forces me to stay here. At least right now it does." Tigress' voice became quiet. "And I do not know what to do to stop it."

"And you are my guardian…?"

"You could say so… But it doesn't mean a lot; you are going to forget me anyways."

"Then what is the point of you being here?" Past Tigress asked her. "To tell me that I am wrong about everything."

Tigress shook her head. What could she say? Why was she here? She wanted to know that even more than her former self.

Why was her life shown to her? Why did she deserve it?

Or did it just happen to everyone?

And the most important question; how was she going to get out of this travel?

"Maybe to show me how wrong I have been," she said softly.

"Then why do I have to be involved?" Past Tigress asked, irritated. Today hadn't been a good day to her, Tigress knew that.

"It's complicated."

"But doesn't help, does it?" Past Tigress sighed. "I want you to leave."

"I want to leave too. But it is not me who decides that."

"The door is there. You go through it and I close it. Simple."

Tigress just stared at her. "I can't just…"

"Leave," Past Tigress said and pushed her out of her room.

"But-"

"You don't belong here," Past Tigress said and closed the door just in front of her.

* * *

As she swirled around in the nothingness Tigress started to feel empty. She didn't blame her former selves for nor believing her; why should anyone do that? Po had… But then he had forgetting it all like the others.

Her presence didn't mean anything. The only important thing was that she could see what had happened from another perspective; that she could see everything on a new way.

And she did.

But she just wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

Wasn't dying supposed to simple? Heart stopped beating, lungs stopped breathing. That was what happened when you were dead. So why was she going back in time?

So much for dying peacefully.

The nothingness was destroyed when she heard a painful roar.

As her surroundings became clear, Tigress understood that she was still at the Jade Palace. Just outside it actually.

She recognized the place immediately. After all the time she had spent here, then how could she not recognize it?

The trees… The iron-wood trees…

How many nights had she spent out here?

Tigress walked deeper into the forest as she heard fighting sounds coming from the direction. But as she watched the dark sky she knew what she was going to find.

"You know, punching such thing really does hurt," Tigress said calmly as she leaned against a tree, looking at the young tiger.

The tiger's paw stopped an inch from the wood when she heard the voice. "Huh?" Tigress, only about twelve years old now, saw the stranger. "I've been doing this for years! Don't you think I know it hurts?" she asked roughly.

Tigress sighed again; she had never really been the most charming person. She understood that fully now.

"Master Shifu believes you are sleeping."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because I need training."

Tigress suddenly chuckled. Why hadn't she expected this answer?

This was just so stupid!

"I don't think Master Shifu would agree-"

"Look, I am out doing this almost every night. I don't need you to tell me what I should do."

Tigress simply ignored herself and walked closer, gently placing her own paw on the hard wood. "In the end it will stop hurting." She then drew her arm back, only to thrust it forward, hitting the tree with her palm.

As the tree shook, it felt like the whole forest did too. Silence filled the air, and few leaves were falling from branches.

Tigress then turned around to look at her, revealing her unhurt paw. The younger Tigress just stared at her, jaw hanging a bit. "How did you…?"

"Practice," Tigress smiled to herself. "But it will take time."

"How long?"

"You will find out yourself," Tigress told her. "You do realize that Master Shifu will find out of what you are doing, right?"

Young Tigress scowled. "He already has. He just doesn't know that I haven't stopped doing it as I said," she told Tigress.

"Lying to your master is very disrespectful," Tigress told the younger tiger.

"When I finally success doing this, then he will be proud of me doing it. When I won't be able to feel anything…" Young Tigress pointed at Tigress' paw. "Do you feel anything? In your paw?"

"Not now," Tigress said softly. "In the start, it hurt. A lot. Just like you feel."

Young Tigress looked at her own paw. "I am looking towards it. To when I finally can't feel anything. Isn't it very useful in a battle?"

"Very. But sometimes I wonder if it was worth it…"

"How can it not be worth it?!"

Tigress kneeled down to look herself into the eyes. She then took the tiger's paw and placed it on the young tiger's chest. "Do you feel that? Your heartbeat?"

"Of course."

"That's because you are living."

"I know that. I am not stupid."

Tigress ignored herself and continued, "And when you are alive, you are able to feel. It's… It's a gift, actually."

Young Tigress looked down. "It is just my paws-"

"But maybe one day you would like to feel something when people hold them," Tigress cut her off.

"Who would hold my paws?" her former self asked bitterly, but curious.

Tigress remembered how Shifu had kneeled beside her, holding her paw while asking for her to open her eyes. She wondered if he was still doing it.

But before she could answer, her younger self had moved her paw from her own chest to lay it on Tigress'. Tigress watched as her former self widened her eyes. "You don't have a heartbeat."

Tigress closed her eyes, emotions overwhelming her. Because she wasn't truly existing. Because the part of her with a heartbeat was dying without she could do anything.

"So you don't feel anything?" Young Tigress asked.

"Not in my paws…"

"When did you lose your feeling?"

"I don't know. But for you there will go long time."

"But I will manage it?"

Tigress nodded, eyes still closed. "You will."

"And what does Master Shifu think of it?" Younger Tigress asked. "Will he be proud?"

"He is proud of you. But… But he will not know of your paws. You will keep it as a secret," Tigress told herself, knowing her own story.

"Who are you?" Younger Tigress suddenly asked.

Tigress wondered why she hadn't asked her before. But suddenly she just knew what to answer. "I am a part of your dream," she said softly.

"Am I sleeping?" Past Tigress asked, not believing it.

"You feel asleep out here," Tigress lied. She had given up trying to explain the truth. Either her former self wouldn't believe her or then she would forget what she had said. "And Master Shifu found you. He carried you inside."

Younger Tigress' eyes became wide open. "He did?" she asked, as if it was the biggest wonder the world had ever seen.

Tigress nodded. "He did. And he placed you in your bed, and kissed you on your forehead so softly that you didn't wake up."

Tears were threatening to come, as Tigress understood what she just had said. She remembered how she had comforted herself when she was little by believing that her master had done that every evening.

Younger Tigress smiled brightly. "So you are my dream?"

"A part of it."

"And you are almost exactly like me."

"You can say that."

"Like a friend?"

The words were like a knife to her heart. She didn't like thinking about her childhood and this explained why.

"You can say that," Tigress repeated, feeling stupid.

"Will you come back again? I would like to practice with you," younger Tigress told her.

"I don't think that is how it works," Tigress said slowly. "But you won't miss me. And you are perfectly able of training on your own."

Her former self nodded sadly. "So I just have to continue? When I wake up, I mean."

"Yes. You are doing it right." Tigress felt like she was dooming herself.

"Are you leaving? Am I waking up?"

"Yes. I think so."

Just before everything became white, Tigress heard another agonizing roar as her former self hit the tree again.

* * *

"Tigress, focus!"

By the sound of her master's voice, Tigress opened her eyes. "Shifu!" she exclaimed happily.

Was she back? Was it over?

"I am sorry, Master."

Tigress was in the training hall, watching a little Tigress bowing to a certain red panda. It had to be only some months after Shifu had taken her away from the orphanage; she was only a cub.

Shifu sighed. "It's okay. Just try again."

Tigress saw herself trying to hit the dummy properly; failing miserable.

Suddenly, Shifu's ear twisted and his head turned towards the direction Tigress was standing. "Who is there?!" he barked out.

Taking in a deep breath, Tigress stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. But just like the others there was no sign of recognition in his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Just a trespasser. I heard noises coming from in here."

"And what were you doing in the Jade Palace?" he asked her. He then calmed down. "Are there any problems?"

She shook her head. "No…" First now she realized how much she was missing her friends. This journey was taking away all her strength.

Two tears fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

She hated it. She hated it all.

Shifu looked at her, seeing her distress. He then called out, "Tigress. Go to your room."

It took two seconds before Tigress realized that she wasn't the one he was talking to.

"But-" the cub started.

"You can come back later," Shifu told his student. "Now do what I say."

Little Tigress understood, bowing to them both before leaving the hall. Shifu sighed, but then turned to his guest. "What can I help you with?"

Tigress leaned against the wall. "Unfortunately, I don't think anyone can help me with my situation."

"Is that so?" he asked, and she nodded sadly. "Then why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"People don't come here accidently."

"I guess destiny led my way," Tigress said bitterly. "I am just not agreeing with it."

Shifu chuckled slightly. "Not many people do that."

Tigress saw her chance, and suddenly asked, "Your student? Tigress?"

The red panda became alert. "What about her? Are you from the orphanage?"

She shook her head. "Not really. But I know a lot about her."

Tigress couldn't help but smile when she looked at Shifu. He looked so… Young, actually. Even though he would change with time, Tigress still felt that she was standing in front of the master she knew.

"I also know that she will do anything to make you proud," she said quietly. If no one could remember her being here, then why not finally come out with some of the things she had been too scared to say out loud? "But she will not believe that you will ever feel that way."

"What are you talking about?" Shifu asked her, confusion and anger in his voice.

"Are you proud of her, Shifu?"

The red panda looked surprised by the question. "She is a very talented student-"

"But are you proud of her?" Tigress repeated, not allowing him to finish his line. "She will do anything to hear those words, Shifu. She would give her life for you."

"I know that," Shifu said softly. "And I am very proud of her."

"Then why can't you say it?" Tigress exclaimed. "You know she wants to hear it!"

"After Tai Lu-"

"Don't say his name!" Tigress yelled, losing it. "I am not him! We both know that! I understand that you were afraid, Shifu, of losing someone again, but I always thought that one day you would understand. But… You never did."

Tigress wanted to curse. Herself, Shifu, everything. Death had to better than this.

"May I ask of what you are talking about?"

Groaning in frustration, Tigress grabbed her head with her paws as if it could help. She then glared at Shifu. "I am talking about that Tigress in your eyes never will be as good as Tai Lung. And that she will try and please you… She will break her bones, train throughout whole nights, give her life for you just to try and make you proud. But she will never succeed… And yet she still loves you because you are the closest thing she has to a family."

Shifu softened his expression, eyes deep. "I do love her. I just can't tell her that."

"Because you are too scared," Tigress finished and her knees couldn't support her anymore.

"Because I care too much," Shifu corrected as she slumbered to the ground.

"I wish you would tell her," Tigress said softly. "Because she needs it." She buried her head in her knees. "Master, I am so lost. Please help me."

Shifu tilted his head, not understanding.

"I know that you are trying," Tigress told him. "I just wish that you would open up for her. I know that it have become better after Po came-"

"Who is this Po?" he asked her.

Giving up, Tigress closed her eyes. She had thought that talking with her master would help her.

She had been wrong.

This talk did not change anything.

She needed to be there. With _him. _Not this former part of him.

But now it was all too late.

* * *

When she looked up again, the scene had changed. "Shifu?"

"Who are you?"

Tigress' stomach became a knot when she realized where she was.

Her room.

In the orphanage.

By the gods, she was back. Tigress felt how the fur on her neck straightly stood up. This was something that could only happen in nightmares.

Realizing that someone had asked her a question, Tigress spotted herself sitting in the corner.

Just a cub…

"I just wanted to talk with you-"

"People never come here to talk."

"I know. But I am different."

Little Tigress was sitting on the ground, but moved closer when Tigress finished her words. "Will you let me out?"

"I wish I could."

"I am not evil. I know that they think I am, but I am not!"

Tigress nodded sadly. "I believe you. But if I let you out bad things will happen. Do you understand that?"

"They told me to stay in here," little Tigress told her. "But it gets lonely… But they still won't open the door."

"That is because they don't understand," Tigress said, taking a look on her old room. It was like she remembered it; little, dark and destroyed. Some few broken toys were lying on the floor. "They just judge by the looks."

"I am not that ugly, am I?"

Tigress chuckled slightly, causing her younger self to smile. "They just don't like claws or fangs-"

"And I have both."

"Exactly. But that isn't your fault."

Little Tigress scowled. "No one is ever going to adopt me. They have told me it, but I can also figure it out myself."

"Someone is going to adopt you," Tigress suddenly said. "And you are going to be very happy."

"How do you know that?"

"I know the future."

Little Tigress widened her eyes. "Really?"

Tigress nodded. "And you are going to have friends that will do anything for you."

"But what about a mom and a dad?"

"You will have a sister and brothers that will fight by your side," Tigress told herself.

"'Fight'?"

Tigress smiled knowingly. "You will understand later."

"But what about parents? Are they tigers like me?"

Shaking her head, Tigress said, "No. But you will have a dad who loves you. He just…" How was she going to say it? "He loves you so much that he can't tell you that he does it."

"I don't understand."

"It's… It's complicated."

Little Tigress crawled backwards back into her corner. "When?"

"Soon."

"But what is he doesn't come?"

"He will, I promise you he will," Tigress said standing up to walk closer to her former self.

Lips quivering, little Tigress said, "But he won't love me."

"Yes, he will," Tigress whispered sitting down in front of herself. "He just won't tell you that he does."

"Why?"

"He has his reason. But you have to keep believing. He loves you, remember that."

The cub crawled forward and Tigress picked her up in a hug. "Someone will love you very much," she whispered into the cub's ear. "Maybe you can't see it, but deep down you will feel it."

"Okay," the cub said shortly.

"And you are going to have a wonderful life," Tigress continued. "Sometimes it'll be hard, but in the end you will miss every bit."

Her throat was hurting, so were her eyes. Who would have thought that she, the hardcore Tigress, would be acting like this?

But right now she felt that there was no difference between her and the young Tigress in front of her.

"If you leave, then please let the door stay open," her former self begged her.

Tigress nodded weakly. "Okay."

Taking in a shaky breath, Tigress let go of the cub and stood up. "Good things will come soon; you just have to wait for it. Be a good kid." After saying it, Tigress felt like she should but her own tongue off.

Be a good kid? Seriously? She wasn't the evil one here!

Tigress faced the door, Past Tigress following her quietly. "Can you open it?"

Nodding, Tigress lifted up her leg. Finally, finally she could break it down, destroy it as she had always wanted to do.

Too much time had she spent staring at it, hoping for it to disappear.

Now she could finally give it what it deserved.

But just before her foot could touch it, whiteness stole her vision again.

* * *

Tigress nearly lost balance as she kicked nothing. Raindrops hit her forehead, causing her to look up into the black sky.

She didn't remember this.

But she recognized the place to be just outside Bao Gu Orphanage. At the front door, actually. But why was she brought back to here?

Why couldn't she just get away from this place?

But maybe… The thought chased away the emptiness that was filling her.

Maybe this was how it had all started. Maybe she could finally see how she had ended up here. Her parents…

As if somebody had heard her thoughts, two persons came into sight as they walked towards the orphanage. Not wanting to interfere, Tigress walked into the shadows, wiping away the raindrops that was making her face wet.

But as the strangers came closer, Tigress understood that it couldn't be her parents. Unless her parents both had been males and boars.

Just great. The one thing she had hoped to learn from this… And then it didn't happen.

But they were carrying her. Just an infant. Swept in a blanket.

But Tigress was still able to recognize herself.

The boar that was holding her, looked down to see if she was still asleep. The other one knocked forcefully on the door, the sound nearly drowning in the noise of the heavy rain hitting the ground.

They waited in some time, hoping for someone to open the door. But no; nothing happened. Instead they became soaking wet and freezing cold.

"Can't you knock again?" the one holding the infant asked. "I am freezing!"

"Quiet, or you'll wake the baby. And I don't want to hear her crying again! It's making me crazy!"

"Then get us in!"

"Fine!"

He knocked again, even harder this time. Finally, the sound of footsteps coming closer could be heard. And at last, the door became opened.

A caretaker, a sheep, stood in the doorway, looking out on them. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice hoarse from age.

The boar held up the cub, showing her to the sheep. "We found this in the village. No one knew anything about it. We were told to bring it here."

"It's a girl, by the way," the other one said, as the cub was given to the caretaker.

"A tiger," the sheep said surprised.

The boar nodded. "The village hadn't seen any tigers in decades. They don't know from where she is from."

The caretaker nodded slowly. "Thank you for bringing her here. We will take care of her."

Looking nervous, one of the boars scratched the ground with his foot. "We were thinking… You know, we are just some poor travelers. But isn't there any reward or…?"

The sheep widened her eyes, and then shook her head. "I am sorry, but we don't have that much money. But I can assure you that effort will bring the child a good life. We are thankful for your help. If there is anything else I can do-"

"No, it is fine," the boar cut her off, looking disappointed now that they didn't get any money from doing this.

He turned around and started to walk away, but the other one remained. "Be careful with your fingers," he suddenly said to the caretaker. "She likes biting."

With that, he too turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

Tigress sighed after having heard the whole conversation. So that was why someone had brought her to the orphanage. Because they needed money.

Tigress never liked greed in the first place.

She remained in the shadows until the caretaker closed the door, taking away the only light.

In the darkness, Tigress sunk down on her knees, not knowing what to think.

If she didn't even know her beginning then who was she?

* * *

Warmth. It embraced her, warming her up. Tigress sighed in relief, it was nice to be out of the rain. But where was she?

She was indoors, loud noises filling the room. She was in some kind of bar… Maybe. At least that was what it looked like.

"Can I bring you anything?" a waiter asked Tigress who found herself sitting by a table in the corner of the room.

Confused, she shook her head. "No thanks."

The waiter looked surprised, but then turned away to serve some other customers.

Tigress didn't understand; why was she here?

Please! Please do not say that this was heaven!

Too many suspicious looking guys. Too much noise. Too less privacy.

No friends.

Tigress stood up, trying to find an exit. There had to be an exit, right?

Finally, after being pushed around by different walking customers, she spotted a door. Great! She could actually get out of here.

Pushing away the ox that was in front of her, Tigress made her way. But just as her paw touched the knock-

"Hush. Quiet, little one."

Turning around, Tigress a person hidden by a cloak sitting on a chair for herself. In her paws was bundle. The person looked up, and Tigress could now see her striped face.

No. It couldn't be…?

But as Tigress walked closer, she got more and more sure. This had to be her. Her mother.

Suddenly, Tigress was standing in front of her, looking down at her. The older tiger then noticed her presence and looked up. "Can I help you?"

Tigress wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"Are you alright?"

Still no answer from Tigress.

The older tiger tilted her head. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"I… I am not sure. What is your name?"

"Lien," her mother answered.

Tigress pointed at her former self; the sleeping cub. "And her?"

Lien sighed. "Nothing. Not anymore."

"I don't understand."

"It's long and very complicated story," Lien answered.

Tigress sat down in front of her. "I really want to hear it," she almost begged. The fact that she was sitting here, in front of her mother, seemed unbelievable.

Finally. Finally she met her.

"I am trying to find a new family for her," Lien suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because if she stays with me then she will die." She paused but then continued, "My husband died some months ago, in a stupid accident, and after that I lost everything, except for her. No one will hire me, no one will help me. I just used my last money. I have nothing to give her."

Tigress widened her eyes. "You are her mother…"

"And a mother will not let her child die." When she saw that Tigress was about to protest, she held up a paw. "Please, I took this decision long time ago. It is the best."

"She will miss you…"

"She will not remember me. She will get a new family. She will live."

"And what about you?"

Lien smiled. "I will be fine." She then pulled down her cloak, revealing her face. For Tigress, it was just like she was looking into a mirror.

"Aren't you going to miss her?" Tigress whispered.

"Of course I am. With all my heart. She is the most wonderful daughter. That is why I am sure that she will bring another family happiness."

"But-"

"Please, do not make me doubt me choice. I have already cried over her fate; do not make me do it again. It will not bring anything good."

Tigress nodded. "I understand." Silence. "She would want you to be there for her."

"I can't."

"She will always wonder why you left her."

"Because I had to."

"She won't know that."

"She will get a new family."

"That doesn't matter," Tigress exclaimed. "She won't stop thinking about you!"

Lien smiled calmly to her. "I hope she won't. It would warm my heart if she wouldn't forget all of me."

Tears started to fill Tigress' eyes. "You can't just leave her…"

Lien had started to hum a lullaby, rocking the child in her arms. "Do you want to see her?" she asked Tigress, and held her daughter towards her.

Tigress looked down, seeing herself sleeping peacefully. So little…

"She is beautiful," Lien told her. "It's shame that I won't see her grow up."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find a nearby village. Put her down by a house with a family I find fitting. Look at her; who will reject her?"

Tigress had a bitter answer in her mind, but didn't say it out loud.

"I believe my time is up," Lien told her. "I have to go."

Tigress looked at the floor, heart acing. Again and again she told herself that she couldn't change anything. She had to let it happen.

And if she stopped her mother…

"What is your name?" Lien suddenly asked. "You never told me it."

"I don't know it," Tigress whispered.

Lien reached out a paw, stroking one of Tigress' tears away. "You have some beautiful eyes," she told her.

Then everything was gone.

* * *

Tigress found herself surrounded by whiteness. She waited, but nothing came.

"What is going on?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"You have finished your journey," a voice told her.

Tigress turned around to see… Herself.

Not as when she was a teenager, not as when she was a kid…

But like if she looked into a mirror right now.

"I don't understand," Tigress thought out loud.

"That would surprise no one," the other Tigress said.

"So… Am I dead now?"

"Not yet," she was told. "But I am."

"Please explain."

The other Tigress sighed, looking tired. "Do you remember what the first thing you saw was when all this started?"

Tigress nodded. "Myself on the ground. Dying."

"I am the opposite of that."

"I don't-"

"The you that were dying was, actually, living. I am the dead part of you."

"And what am I?"

The other Tigress shrugged. "Tigress, I guess. We are just some parts of you. Mentally parts."

"I believe I understand… You made me go through all this?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"To give you a chance to understand. To see what you have managed in this life. And why."

Tigress slowly started to put the pieces together. "I met my mother…"

"You did."

"I didn't stop her from leaving me."

"Why?"

"Because then I would never have met Shifu. Or the others…"

The other Tigress smiled. "You do understand. Everything you do leads to something else."

"And there are no accidents," Tigress said with a small smile, using Oogway's words. "So what now?"

"You have to wait."

"Am I going to die?" Tigress asked, remembering how she had ended up here. It all seemed to long time ago.

The other Tigress smiled. "Yes, you are. The question is just when you are going to do it."

"Now?"

"We have to wait and see. But if your time is up, are you then ready?"

Tigress thought about it. Was she? "I think so. But I would like if I could continue living with the others."

"You... We had a good life."

Tigress nodded. "We had. But maybe it isn't over."

Slowly, the whiteness began to fade, surroundings beginning to appear. Tigress recognized the place; she was back in the valley, the bandit attack going on around her.

"This is a really weird dream," she said out loud. The hit to her head must truly have been hard.

Slowly making her way, Tigress walked through the village. Soon she found herself; Viper and Shifu was still by her side.

With a smile on her lips, Tigress lay down beside herself, breathing heavily.

She loved her life. She understood that now. Shifu, Po, the others… They were her family. Yes, life had been harsh, but good memories would always be the strongest.

As if she was falling to sleep, Tigress' thoughts began to fade.

Just before her mind went blank, Tigress felt peace.

* * *

Shifu was clutching his daughter's paw, praying mentally. All around him the battle was going on, but relief filled him when he could see that his students were winning the battle.

Soon nearly all the bandits were unconscious, no longer a threat.

But blood still came from Tigress' wound, and her breathing still became slower.

A doctor. He had to find one.

But Shifu felt torn as he did not want to leave her. Knowing that she was too weak to be moved, he didn't dare to remove her head from his lap. All he could do was to watch and pray.

What if she did survive? What if she woke up? But what if her brain had been damaged?

Removing his thoughts for those questions, Shifu looked down on Tigress' face. If he didn't know better, then he would say that she was smiling.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"Tigress?" he asked, staring back at her.

Shifu was filled with relief, but then the dark thoughts came again. This wasn't over. What if this was the last time he could see her eyes with life in them?

No. Now was not the time to grieve. To save Tigress' life he had to do something.

But then, Tigress sighed.

Helplessly, Shifu watched as the tiger closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I actually leave it there. It's up to you to decide if Tigress survived or not.

Over 11,000 words. 33 pages. It took my six days to write this. You may ask; why not break it into chapters? But I want it to be like this. I want you to try Tigress' journey too, and then I don't want chapters to stop the flow. But maybe I am just weird.

Please not that this is not the tragedy fic I was too scared to post. This was just an idea haunting my brain.

Remember to check out 'Empire Ants' by Gorillaz (my inspiration). It's such a great song, and helped me write all this.

Yes, I will make chapters to my other stories now. I just had to get this out first. Sigh.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
